


A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Friendzone, GIVE DRAMA CLUB INDIVIDUALITY, Help, One-Shot, THE DRAMA CLUB DESERVES BETTER THAN BEING CLONES OF KIZANA, The Drama Club, love drama, what am i doing with the tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: Shozo and Tokuko has a heart-to-heart about her possible crush. Shozo hopes he's the guy Tokuko would be into.Yes. This is based on the song "A guy that I'd kinda be into" from the musical "Be Chill". Haven't seen the musical yet, but I got inspired by it. It's kinda short, but it's enough. I think...





	A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into

The final rays of sunlight peeked through the windows of the gym as the Drama Club resumed practice. Tsuruzo claps on the beat as Kizana and Tokuko danced to the music of their upcoming play. The lead choreographer, Riku Soma, seemed satisfied on their routine and called for a break. Kizana immediately crumpled down on the floor as Tokuko steps out of the stage, sweat dripping on her forehead.

"Here, a towel."

Tokuko smiled. "Thanks Shozo!" she wipes her head and takes out the water container from her bag.

"Tough practice, eh?" Shozo mumbled. "Though, I think you really did great."

She lightly punches his arm as she laughed. "I think you're the only one who thinks that... Kizana's probably glaring at me on the background."

He shakes his head. "That would be kinda funny though..."

Tokuko sits down on one of the steps and pats the beside her, offering Shozo to sit down with her. "Hey... Shozo?"

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrow, concerned by the way she said it.

Her arms wrap around her knees. "Say there's this person you pass in the hall everyday... and that you've known him since... well, forever. So you're kinda used by the way he brings himself..."

He places a hand on her shoulder. "W-what about it?"

"Well... something changed... he changed.... I think..." Her head turned away from him.

"This must be something... I've never seen you like this." Shozo remarked. The once headstrong lady was turned into a bumbling mess and he can't figure out what's happening.

Tokuko whips her head fast towards Shozo. "I know! It's just... this guy..."

(This guy...?) Shozo thought. (What is she talking about?)

"I'm... I'm into this guy.... okay?!" Tokuko screeched, face tomato-red. "I don't know what happened and I... I initially thought that he and I won't ever work out but... lately... lately... I do enjoy his company..."

"W-wait! Do you... have a crush?!" Shozo exclaimed.

Tokuko jolts up and turns even more red. "Ah! T-to you... uh... W-what?! I... I dunno..."

(I hope she's talking about me...) "Hey, don't be embarrassed! I think that's cute!"

"Well.... our personalities don't really match... and th-" Tokuko looks away. "It's just that... what if it ruins our relationship? Is... is it even worth it?"

(We're good friends! She's totally talking about me!) Shozo nods too eagerly. "Absolutely!"

Tokuko smiles. "I don't really fit in with others that much... I might be headstrong, but I have no idea about anything besides acting, just.... Agh! Why am I even telling this to you?" She laughed.

"I'll be glad to listen to you... y'know?"

"Thanks..."

"Who is it anyway?" Shozo asked. "Mind telling me?"

Tokuko stood up, away from the other club members. "P-promise that you won't be surprised?"

(Surprised...? Is it me? It's totally me.) "I think I might like your answer, honestly."

"Well... here goes..." She takes a deep breath. "The guy that I'd kinda be into..."

"The guy that you'd kinda be into..." Shozo echoed.

Tokuko looks down, embarrassed. "Yeah, that guy that I'd kinda be into... is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsuruzo." Tokuko jumped around, face-red and giddy from admitting it while Shozo on the background, completely pale-white with shock.


End file.
